doom_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Bell
Simon James Bell 'was a Police detective for the Doom City Police Department, as well as the brother of Christian Bell and the late Elena Bell, Son of Alastair and Josephine Bell, husband of Laura Bell and father of Matthew Bell. Simon was known to be one of the few honest cops in the police force, and a reluctant ally of the "Night watchman" secretly his brother, who gave Simon evidence on crimes in order to take down Doom city's underbelly. History Early life Simon was born and raised by the Bell family, the original discoverers of Doom city and owners of the majority of the land of Doom city, which is called the Bell estate. Simon grew up idolizing his father Alastair, who was the city's Mayor who dedicated his life to keeping Doom City safe. He grew up happy living with his father, mother Josephine, Older brother Christian and younger sister Elena. Simon would go on to witness the death of his father, mother and younger sister at the hands of an assassin, who was ordered by the criminal underworld, after Alastair's efforts to take down Doom city's criminals. Both Simon and Christian survived, but a traumatized Christian ran away, leaving Simon behind alone to experience his sorrows. Joining the Police After graduating from High school, Simon attended Doom State University and studied Criminology, completing a double degree in Criminology. Simon further studied, and also completed a degree in Law. Simon then joined the police force and was set out to finish his fathers legacy of cleaning the streets of Doom City of crime and despair. As a rookie cop, he eventually impressed his colleagues with his expertise solving crimes just as a patrol police officer, and was promoted to Homicide as a Police detective just within a couple years in the force. Personality Simon is a upright individual, having a strong moral compass, being one of the few honest cops in the police department. Simon believes that true justice can only come from law and order, which made him to despise Christian as the Night Watchman at first, but slowly began to realize his actual intentions. Furthermore, his morals and beliefs center around true justice coming from law and order and his beliefs about Christian being a menace to the city begin to change after he saved the city from being destroyed in the first novel. This made him believe that if breaking law justifies the ends than he is more than willing to do so. Simon is also a compassionate individual, as he genuinely cares about the well being of innocent people. He has experienced remorse, as he felt incredibly guilty for letting a woman and child die, after failing to save them. Simon is also a unforgiving person, as it took a long time for him to forgive his brother. Skills and Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Simon is proven to be a very capable fighter. He held his own against three gangsters, and broke a man's arm within seconds. '''Expert Detective: ' As a police detective of the Doom City Police Department, Christian has proven himself a highly skilled detective, unlike most of his co-workers. He rarely jumps to conclusions before he gets his facts straight, except when he is emotionally involved in the case. '''Law: Simon is a expert in all aspects of criminal detective work and police procedural matters. He also has a keen instinct in regards to the political aspects of managing the Doom City Police Department. Back when attending Doom State University, he completed a degree in Law. Criminology: '''Simon is very knowledgeable in criminology, and as such, he completed a double degree in criminology at Doom state university. '''Leadership: He is also an expert leader, having spent decades as the leader of the world's most corrupt police force in the most dangerous city. That he has managed to not only survive, but to make the DCPD stronger.Category:Characters